Rory Hayden
by PhillyWriter
Summary: Rory seeks out a relationship with Christopher's parents.


In Season One, Episode 15, we meet Christopher and his haughty parents. This takes place the day after.

Rory's nerves were steeled. Her stomach was in a knot. She was almost out of her body. But all day long, she was a nervous wreck. Because all she thought about was what took place the night before.

She had parked her car at the end of the circular driveway. She gulped and walked up the marble tiled steps, between two Corinthian stone pillars. And she rang the bell.

A maid answered.

"Hi," Rory meekly asked. "I was wondering if I could meet—"

"Rory?"

Francine Hayden appeared. She was dressed formally, similar in fashion to her grandmother, but somehow even more severe. Rory meekly waved as Francine ushered her in, still shocked at the unannounced visitor.

Heavy footsteps followed. "Francine, is there someone at the door?"

Rory's heart nearly stopped. Across from her was Straub Hayden, stern-faced in a suit, the man who one night before nearly came to toes with her own grandfather. He paused before finally coldly asking, "Is there something we can help you with?"

Rory's face felt flush. She gathered her thought.

"Yes," Rory said. "I'd like to talk about last night."

"What about—" Straub said before Francine grabbed him by the wrist gently. Francine nodded and asked Rory if she would like a glass of water and nodded to their large den. Straub rolled his eyes and sighed. "I have one hour before I must leave for an appointment. So this has to be quick."

Rory sat across from Francine and Straub, who were both ramrod straight.

"So, what was it you'd like to talk about," Francine asked.

But Straub raised his hand, indicating for Rory not to answer.

"Your grandfather acted incredibly untoward last night. If he sent you looking for an apology, or if that mother of yours did, than there is no such luck."

Rory felt her hands cupped in her lap.

"Oh, no. No one knows I'm here. I came on my own."

There was a very awkward pause.

"First… what should I call you?"

Straub steeled his gaze. Francine deferred to him.

"Well, I appreciate formality with people. Especially when they are essentially strangers asking for some of my time. You may call me Mr. Hayden or Sir. And you may call my wife Mrs. Hayden. Understood?"

Rory took a deep breath.

"Understood." She realized this was too casual. But before she could correct herself, Francine interjected.

"Try again with your answer, Rory," Francine said. "And, please, straighten out your skirt."

"I understand, Mr. Hayden, Sir," Rory said. "And of course, Mrs. Hayden."

"Now what was it you came for, young lady? If it was to further the conversation of last night, I'm not sure what else needs to be said. We had a solution all of those years ago that would have allowed our Christopher to lead the life of which he was intended."

"I want to know what your solution was, Mr. Hayden," Rory said. She clearly did not know.

"We don't need to discuss that now, Rory," Francine said. The tone in her voice made it clear. They wanted Lorelei to have an abortion.

"Your grandparents disagreed. And that allowed your mother to ruin our son's life so she could run off to change the sheets at some hotel. I'm sorry if those words sting, Rory. But it's the truth," Straub said, shouting in his voice.

Rory looked down.

"I know, Sir."

That just hung in the room. Straub flinched. He nervously looked at Francine.

"But I don't want to talk about that, Mr. Hayden. I wanted to bring something else up. My grandfather told you how smart I was. That I could give you a run for your money."

"Right before your mother insulted the looks of our president," Francine said drolly.

"Yes," Straub said. "Your grandfather did say that to me. I have heard from Christopher for years how smart you are. And I don't doubt it. After all, despite everything, you do carry strong hereditary genes. But you certainly did not show that to me last night, Rory."

Rory gathered her thoughts.

"You're correct, Mr. Heyden. My mom has always encouraged me. She has always told me how smart I am. And, even though I've only gotten to know them the past few years, my grandparents do the same. But you… you were the first person to ever challenge me, Mr. Heyden."

Straub sat back, his fingers steepled a bit.

"I see," Francine said, as she cast her nose up. The wheels of her bright mind were churning. "So what was it you came here for now, Rory?"

Rory fidgeted. She wasn't quite sure when she arrived. But she figured it out.

"I know I have to be challenged to be my best. And Chilton is challenging. But it's not enough. I… I need more." Rory paused. "Mr. Heyden, everyone always talks about how brilliant you are. How you are one of the most accomplished lawyers in the country."

Straub heard the words and could not suppress his smirk.

"I think the only way for me to become the best I can is if I have you in my life, Mister and Misses Heyden."

There was a lengthy pause. They glared at each other. Almost frozen. This was not expected. Straub was about to stand up, angrily, and to toss the girl out on her ear. But Francine once again patted his arm.

"Well," Francine said. "When you put it that way… I do see where you would… need… people like us, Rory. People to challenge you. People who are not necessarily going to tell you how wonderful you are all of the time."

"And I can tell from looking at you that you know you can do so much better than managing a hotel like your mother," Straub said.

He smugly looked to see how the girl took the insult at her mother. Rory only nodded.

"Rory, Francine and I are spending much of our time in the Bahamas. However, we both have matters to continue here. We are in Connecticut every other week. If you truly want this… if you truly want the best out of yourself… than we shall make ourselves available to you. I expect you to bring all of your most recently graded school work. I will take my red pen and dissect your work and show you where you need improvement. Even if a teacher deems your paper the best he or she has even seen, I will tell you right now that it is far from the best I have seen."

Straub stood up and towered over Rory.

"Do not expect a pat on the back. Do not expect a tussle of your hair and a warm hug for doing a good job. I will demand perfection from you, young lady. As you stated correctly before, I challenged you last evening. And you failed that challenge. I doubt this will work. You are your mother's daughter. But if you want to rise to the occasion like you are told so often that you can do… than you will prove it."

Straub turned to his seat. Francine still sat, but the way she adjusted her posture made her seem like she was a giant.

"Has your grandmother taken you to cotillion yet?" Francine continued before Rory could answer. "Emily always fashioned herself the peak of manners and society life. But last night, she didn't correct your other once for her poor taste in clothing or yourself for your terrible posture. Which you continue to have now."

Rory adjusted herself promptly.

"Straub will handle your academics. But, Rory, if you wish this… I will make you not a show pony of womanhood like your grandmother. But I will turn you into a woman befitting of the knowledge my husband will give you."

There was another pause.

"If this feels as if it is too much for you to handle, we understand. We'll continue on just as we have your entire life. But if you truly want to be challenged… challenged by Straub and Francine Heyden, as we can only challenge you… than this relationship will continue. The choice is yours, young lady."

Rory tried her best not to squirm. There was so much confusion. So much pain. But she wanted to have this.

She stood up.

"I know that the only way I can realize my potential…" she gulped. "Is if I have a relationship with the both of you. Please, Mr. Heyden, Sir. Please, Mrs. Heyden. I would like to be in your lives."

They stared at Rory. Straub nodded.

"Very well. Do not worry. We will not tell your father this, as we are not talking to him anyways. And we will certainly not tell that mother of yours or Richard and Emily. This is our relationship to keep. Do not disappoint us, Rory. We will see you in two weeks. Maria, please escort this young woman out."

The maid came. Rory turned. Francine cleared her throat. Rory stood up straight.

"I can tell already politeness will be an issue. You asked for our time and we are busy people, Rory."

Rory bowed her head a bit. "Of course. Thank you for your time, Mr. and Misses Heyden."

They nodded her dismissal. They waited for the door to shut. And they turned and smirked.

"I was certainly not expecting that," Straub said. Francine could only laugh in agreement. He then peered out the window. "The Gilmores embarrassed us before. Now it's time for us to win."


End file.
